An Old Sensei's Legacy
by suigetsusass
Summary: Sarada wanted to learn anything about her father, and clear her doubts about his relationship with her mother. Kakashi was only too eager to help his goddaughter.


Finding the truth about her parents turned out more difficult than she thought. Her mother was still unconscious and Shizune was silent. The hokage was too busy for her to ask questions.

Fortunately for her, the previous hokage had decided to return this week, and she found him talking at the gates with his long time rival.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite student's daughter!" he exclaimed, switching from laid back to excited at the sight of her. Kakashi sensei always had the nag to turn into a fanboy when seeing her.

"About that," she muttered and rummaged in her pocket, "What's the meaning of this?"

His eyes landed on the picture of her rumored father and the woman with glasses. The one-eyed man observed the picture, then looked at her.

"Where did you get this?" he said seriously.

"Mama used it as a family picture. I didn't know about that woman until now..." she muttered, readjusting the pair of red glasses threatening to fall from her nose.

Kakashi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she muttered, unamused.

"Where did you get this, Sarada?" he asked, calming down.

"Mama kept her hidden and used it as a family picture. Who doesn't have pictures of their husband, really?"

Kakashi smiled, eyes softening. He knew his goddaughter like the back of his hand, but she always managed to surprise him. He was starting to understand where she was going with this. Sakura confided in him, told him how Sarada would grow impatient with her father's constant absence and have doubts.

"Karin helped Sasuke a great deal during the war. She's your uncle's cousin. An Uzumaki," he told her.

"And?"

"And?" he repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"It's just strange.." Sarada gulped and looked up at him, "I look nothing like Mama, but I have glasses like this woman."

Kakashi bit back a laugh. _Kids_.

"Because she has glasses, you think you two might be related?"

"I don't know... It's just... Why does Papa have a picture of him taken with her, and not with his own wife?"

Kakashi's eyes lit up. He had an idea. With this, he could kill two birds with one stone: introduce Sarada to her father and to his passion. Sakura would understand.

"I have something better for you, Sarada," he grinned, and forgot about Gai glaring at his back, "Come with me."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'll show you your father. He has changed. He's become more... manly."

Sarada narrowed her eyes, looking suspicious."What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," he giggled, turning back to his weird fanboy mode. Sarada arched an eyebrow and swallowed, trailing after him obediently.

He let her in his crowded apartment and instructed her to sit while he prepared some tea for them. She got tired of staring at his back while he worked in the open kitchen and decided to investigate his room, see if she could learn something about her father.

His room was surprisingly tidy compared to the living room and kitchen, as expected from a middle-aged man. Kakashi still had some manners it seemed. On top of his bed on a shelf, she spotted the same Team 7 picture they possessed at home.

No recent pictures of her father. Why was she disappointed? She shouldn't have kept her hopes up in the first place.

"Sarada!" her favorite uncle called from the living room.

"Sakura raised you well, but she'd be disappointed to hear you poked your nose into other people's room without permission," he calmly reprimanded.

Sarada blushed, "I'm sorry. I thought you'd have some pictures of him."

Kakashi served her tea and the two of them sat side by side on the floor. Kakashi handed her a pillow to sit on and a plate of biscuits and sweets. "Sasuke..." he murmured deep in thought, "he didn't like taking pictures at all."

"But... Every married couple has its pictured taken, even I know that!" she cried, desperate for some explanation. The adults were all hiding something. She could feel it. Mama. Shizune. And then Kakashi-sensei. She had enough.

"He might have taken it with him. Sakura took a lot of pictures of the two of you together. I know for a fact he took it with him and Sakura only has a few," he said while rubbing his chin.

The young Uchiha's cheeks reddened at that revelation. Her father cared enough to keep pictures of her... Enough pictures so she wouldn't have much left at home. She smiled and sipped on her tea.

"You should listen to your mother. I trust Sasuke to come back as soon as he can and make it up to you. I know he will," the Jounin confessed and ruffled her hair affectionately. In his tone, she could hear the same determination and trust her mother had for her father.

She smiled brightly but some things were still on her mind. She didn't doubt her father was a kind man who loved her, but her mother never talked about their relationship. What if he didn't make her happy? She couldn't get the image of her mother looking at the window with a lonely look on her beautiful features out of her mind. Her mother deserved to wake up next to her husband every day.

"Mama... She said he hasn't been around a lot," she said hesitantly.

"Your father has led a different path, a dangerous path when they were still very young. That's not my story to tell, Sarada, but he needed to take care of something very important to him. But then he came back, married your mother, and they made you," Kakashi declared the last part a bit too excitedly. It was his turn to blush. His eyes were closed and he had this goofy smile on his face. She hated that look on him.

She found him weird and creepy when he did that, but she had no other choice but to enter his little game.

"Made me..?" she inquired.

"Yes!" he beamed and flashed a miniature video tape that came from nowhere. He leaned in, so close they almost touched noses, "Everything you want to know, Sarada... Is in there..."

She looked at the tape. She could read "SALAD MAKING" written on it. A cooking show...? It made sense. Her mother had informed her Sasuke Uchiha's weakness was tomatoes, and that was why she grew tomatoes in the garden; and she'd heard once Ino mock her mother, snickering about her parents wanting to make salad all night long.

"I want to know more about Mama and Papa's love for each other."

He grinned and stood up. He was so excited to show her the video, he dropped the tape a few times before the TV screen turned blue.

"Ready?"

She nodded at the old Sensei. He was clutching the remote in a strong hold and all of a sudden, she could see the face of her father staring at her directly. His hair was longer and his face more angular, his jaw more pronounced. He looked so much older than the boy of the picture her mother possessed...

"How does this damn thing work?" he hissed, gritting his teeth. Her mother appeared right next to him, and the camera shifted to another angle. Her mother had probably placed the device on a shelf because her parents were now looking up at the camera.

"Here we go. The light is red, Sasuke-kun," she said in a patient tone, the same tone she used to explain something to her when they were doing her homework, "That means it's recording."

She heard her father snort. She wondered why her father was only dressed at the waist and her mother only had thin, transparent night clothes. What kind of people recorded themselves sleeping? How boring.

"Kakashi-sensei," she chanced, but he shut her up with a "shh" and feasted on a large bowl of pop corn.

She looked back at the screen and was shocked to find her two parents kissing each other. Her father had an expressionless face, but her mother was blushing the whole time.

"Sasuke-kun..." His face disappeared from her sight as he looked like he was kissing her mother's neck. She was red like a tomato. He pushed her on the bed and climbed to rest against the headboard, her mother resting her back against his chest.

"How shall we make that salad?" her father inquired. She couldn't see well, but his eyes glowed in the dim light of the room. Was it just her or one eye was red?

The pink haired medic giggled when his nose brushed against her temple and one hand held herthigh. Her head rested against his shoulder and she turned to look up at him. "I'm not an expert... But it is said a girl is more likely if the woman is on top," she said against this throat.

He kissed her with her head tilted and Sarada blushed unconsciously. Her father looked so cold, all in black with that apathetic stare, but when he kissed her mother liked that, she didn't doubt they cared a lot about each other.

Her father's hand crept up under her mother's shirt and Sarada heard her uncle giggle next to her. She'd observed her mother making salad before, and she didn't think two people were required for that task, especially without any clothes on. Maybe the weather had been too hot, at that time? But it still didn't make any sense. Ingredients had to be involved!

"Let's just hope that my sauce is enough to make a tasty salad," her father said cryptically, and the old Sensei giggled even harder, babbling about his students being the best legacy he could ever hope for.

And she still didn't understand how any of this could be linked to her. She didn't make such a fuss before going to bed herself, and it didn't look like any salad was going to be made.

 _Adults_ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

Her mother moved and kissed him passionately as his hands discarded her nightgown and her mother was half naked on his lap. Her mother never allowed anyone but her daughter to see her naked, she said it was indecent to parade around the house without any clothes on. Surely she would slap her husband now, because he was dragging her in an indecent activity.

But Sarada watched her mother breaking the kiss to breathe deeply, only to bring him into another kiss. What was wrong with her?

"Kakashi-sensei, cover your eyes!" she said, shifting on the couch to respect her mother's wishes. She couldn't do anything about her father seeing her mother naked, but she could still preserve her dignity and keep it hidden from the old man's sight.

"Don't worry, Sarada," the Jounin said, eyes still glued to the TV screen, "I've watched that video more times than I can count."

"Did you really?" a voice sounded at the doorstep, and Sarada gasped.

The same man that was with her mother in the screen was in her uncle's apartment, and he looked murderous. She heard her mother cry out his name and didn't dare look at the screen. Her father's gaze snapped to the TV screen and she noticed a blush adorning his cheeks at whatever he saw on the screen. Then his teeth gritted in irritation. With one swift movement of his only arm, his katana impaled the TV screen in his rage.

"Kakashi," he growled, and the Jounin rubbed the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly.

"Aah, Sasuke.. Back so soon?" he asked, voice trembling.

Sarada observed the scene. It looked like her father didn't register her presence as he was too preoccupied raging at his teacher. He stepped closer and seized him with his cold, red gaze. "I should have known you'd take it from me. How many times have you watched it?"

"That was the first time," the Jounin lied.

"With Sarada? Stealing our unique sextape was enough, but you had to steal my daughter's innocence too!" the man seethed.

His eyes were terribly red, and his hand was still grasping at the katana's pommel. If she didn't act fast... She didn't know much about her father, but he looked so mad, so murderous. She didn't want him to hurt her uncle in any way.

"Papa," she risked, standing up on her short legs. He was so tall and imposing.

"Sarada," her father acknowledged, and straightened his posture. He looked at her for a short moment, and his eyes turned back to their original color, the same color her eyes possessed, "You look well..."

She knew she was supposed to say something emotional, to have a moment with him. She didn't see him for years, and had no recollection of him. But first, she wanted an explanation on this particular situation.

"What is the meaning of this, Papa?" she demanded.

"I came back to an unconscious wife and a destroyed house. I thought someone had taken you away. Instead I find you watching porn with that perverted sensei," he explained.

"Kakashi-sensei was just helping out! You were gone and I asked Mama about you, but she went mad when I asked too much questions, punched the ground and the house couldn't take it. Then she fainted. And then..." her voice croaked and Sasuke held out a hand, suddenly concerned for his daughter, "And then I found this picture."

She handed him the picture of his current Team.

"And?" he deadpanned.

Sarada's eyes widened. She could not believe he had the gall to look so indifferent about this crucial matter. "This woman... She has glasses... Like me."

He looked at her, then to his sensei who shrugged, then back to his daughter. "I'm afraid I don't understand," he said, and looked completely clueless.

"I love Mama... Even if she didn't give birth to me... I love Mama more than anyone in this world... But you Papa, how could you leave her for all these years! How could you leave me for all these years!" she cried, her chest heaving once the words were out.

Her father's arm dropped at his side, and he bent to look at her wordlessly.

"Sarada," he finally said.

"What?" she pouted.

"Your mother is your mother. These people," he said, gestured to the picture, "are only comrades of mine. The reason you have glasses is the reason I was away from home for such a long time."

Sarada nodded, and slowly, stepped closer to her father, looking up at him.

He smirked and brought his hand against the back of her head, drawing her closer. Her arms encircled his leg and he couldn't stop smiling. What a reunion. To think his daughter had to be as feisty as her mother. "I'll explain when we're home. Now I need you to come back to your mother and wait for me there."

She drew back and looked up at him. "Why? Aren't you coming, Papa?"

"I'll join you later. I have some business I need to take care of," he said dangerously, eyeing a trembling Kakashi.

Sarada, oblivious to her father's threat, nodded and scurried to the door. When she was gone, Kakashi looked up at Sasuke who smiled at him darkly. If he had known Sasuke would be coming back so soon, he wouldn't have tried to steal his daughter's innocence this way.

Nobody came out unscathed when it came to stealing Sasuke Uchiha's daughter from him.

Not even his old perverted sensei whose intentions were always pure.

Nobody.

* * *

You guys, don't take this seriously. I'm desperate to write Sasusaku smut, but I wanted to write something for Naruto Gaiden. I wanted to write about Sarada and Kakashi as well. I figured I couldn't write Smutty Sasusaku with Sarada in it, so I tried to find an alternative.


End file.
